


The Fire Within

by IvyMars



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMars/pseuds/IvyMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle's internal dialogue during the dance scene in the episode Heart of Darkness. (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Within

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on July 29th 2007

There is no need for Xena's words to be audible to all. I can feel her call to me, asking for me to join her. Through the haze I hear her, 'Come to me.' Like a siren's call to my soul, my body follows without hesitation. I gaze into her eyes and my skin becomes inflamed by the desire I see burning behind them. Our bodies meet and all the others cease to exist. The touch of her fingers across my body make the fire within me build, consuming me. My urges to touch her are overwhelming and my hands do their bidding. Xena's skin ripples and tightens with every stroke. As I am pulled into her embrace, my thoughts have never felt so clear. This is where I am meant to be, in her arms and hers alone. All my insecurities melted away by the fire within.


End file.
